Rise From Ashes
by HiddenMusic
Summary: -Mockingjay Rewrite- Ashes is all that is left of District 12. From those ashes will rise the Mockingjay - the girl who was on fire. This is Mockingjay and the way it should have been.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes~_**

And as some might have noticed, this was posted again from yesterday. I wanted to go back and tweak things up a little better before I continued. ^^

Yes, this is yet another rewrite of Mockingjay. I know there are others out there, and I'm giving my own shot at it. Why? Well I absolutely hated Mockingjay. There was very little I was pleased with about it. I'll tell you as we go along. :) So from this point onward, unless in author's notes, Mockingjay doesn't exist. It never did. Erase _all _the character deaths, erase the ending, and enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't usually do one of these, but I will make this clear: You guys know what characters belong to Collins, so if you see characters you don't recognize from the books, they are mine. You'll meet a couple of them in this chapter. :)

**Rise From Ashes**

**Chapter One**

A fire flickered on a pile of wood, the only light and heat source that can be provided. There were many of them throughout the clearing to provide warmth and cooked food. There were small makeshift tents which some people tried to make as cozy as they could. It was all they had.

District 12 was gone; blown away by the Capitol by the mere word of President Snow. The thought of one man holding that much power was disturbing to Katniss along with the rest of the survivors of District 12. Now it was a struggle to get by, but thankfully hunting for food and being out in the wilderness wasn't completely foreign to Katniss or Gale. They and a few others have been able to provide for the district survivors.

Katniss toyed with the fire, poking a stick absently at the wood with her mind elsewhere.

"Katniss…?"

Katniss didn't respond for a moment, but finally turned her head to find Madge crouching beside her with some cooked rabbit meat on a wooden tray, "You need to eat sometime, Katniss."

Katniss bit her lip, eying the food. She was hungry, her stomach growled for it, but she simply couldn't bring herself to eat anything, "I can't, Madge…" she replied, "There's just…"

"Too much to worry about?" frowned Madge, setting the food aside and hugging her knees with one arm, "I know. You're not alone."

Madge had survived the bombing, the only one among her family to have done so to Madge's sorrow. But that wasn't the only cost Madge had to pay.

Madge had now only one arm. One of her arms had been severely injured after a piece of burning wood had lodged into her upper arm during the attack, or so Katniss had heard, and it had to be amputated. Now one of her sleeves hung limp on one side, hiding her bandaged curve where her arm used to be connected.

After a long moment, Katniss responded in a near-cracked voice, "He has them Madge…He has them…Peeta, Johanna….Cinna if they hadn't killed him already..." her eyes now were brimming with tears, though she allowed none to fall, "Or what of Portia? Or my prep team…? Or…or _anybody _that has been associated with me?"

"Stop that," Madge said with her eyes firmly locked on Katniss, "Stop saying things like that. You think speaking those things are going to lead us to victory?"

"Victory…" Katniss growled the word, "Look at where we are Madge, look at where the Capitol is. Do you think _this_," she gestured to the camp where the wounded groaned in pain and others slowly died, "Will win against the Capitol?"

"Are you giving up?" Madge tested in a serious tone.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"What about Prim?"

At the mention of her sister, Katniss paused, opening her mouth to speak though she failed to do so.

Madge continued, "You joined the Hunger Games for her sake. You were the spark of this rebellion from that point onward. And it was because you loved your sister, you wanted to protect her. Are you going to give up on her now? Are you going to give up on all of us?"

Katniss took in what Madge was saying, looking away from her friend and back at the flames. "You're right…of course you're right…." She murmured.

"Remember that mockingjay pin I gave you? Don't forget it," Madge smiled, rising to her feet, "You're our Mockingjay, you defied the Capitol and now other districts are looking to you. They have hope. Does their Mockingjay still have hope?"

She offered her hand.

Katniss stared at Madge's hand, slowly bringing her gaze up to Madge's face. A faint smile slowly spread across her face, "No," she took Madge's hand, "I'm only just getting started."

"That's the spirit." Madge spoke as she pulled Katniss to her feet. She then handed her the rabbit, "Now eat, and be quick. Winslet wants to speak with us."

Amber Winslet is one of the rebel leaders undercover in the Capitol. It had been her and a team who were able to hijack one of the Capitol's hovercrafts just after the start of the Quarter Quell. It wasn't the first time they had done this, meaning they had other crafts in their possession.

Katniss quickly ate up the rabbit. It was only after she took the first bite did she realize how hungry she truly was. After her meal, she followed Madge to one of the larger tents. Inside was Winslet. She wasn't a very tall woman, but rather short with pale blonde hair that was tied back in a tight bun save a couple of wavy strands that hung down the side of her face. Her eyes were a striking green that could be both cold and welcoming as Katniss had discovered.

She smiled in greeting to Katniss as she entered, "Evening Katniss, looks like you finally gave into your stomach, did you?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Madge indicating to the corner of her mouth. Katniss wiped the stray scrap of meet away, embarrassed by her messy eating though Winslet seemed not to mind.

There were only two other people on the room. One of them was Luke Hughes, a much taller man who acted as Winslet's right hand man. He was lean and had slick black hair and pale blue eyes. There was a scar running down the side of his face which Katniss assumed he had received earlier in the rebellion. The other man, to Katniss's disappointment, was Haymitch. She had yet to forgive him for keeping these important secrets from her, and he had yet to forgive her for scratching him across the face. But Katniss refused to have regret for that.

_He deserved it…._ She thought. _I have as much right to know these things as he does. I'm just as involved! _

Her mentor made no eye contact with her, but Katniss preferred it that way.

"So…" Katniss began to divert the attention from her clumsy eating, "You needed something?" she said to Winslet.

"I needed to confirm our plan of action. I apologize for this late notice, but we'll be heading for the Capitol tomorrow; the day after at the latest." Winslet announced, meeting the eyes of the other four people in the room.

"Well _why _such late notice?" questioned Madge with a frown.

"The bombing was only mere days ago. Katniss just arrived the other day; I'd rather give time to recover and not have to worry about anything else." Winslet explained, "Though, we won't bring everybody. We may have safe house in the Capitol, but 'safe' only goes so far. For now people will be safe here so long as the Capitol believes that District Twelve is gone."

"And when they find out?" Katniss challenged her worry for her mother and Prim rising from the pits of her stomach.

"Then they're no safer than being at the Capitol are they?"

Winslet's words stung, but they were truth.

"But I wouldn't worry too much," Hughes then assured, "There are other uprisings in the other districts President Snow will be worrying about. Why bother with possible survivors? Wounded and unable ones nonetheless who aren't a threat?"

"Because he knows that Katniss is alive," Haymitch pitched in with a gruff voice, "And he knows she'll be near District Twelve. That's why he'll bother with us."

"You're suggesting a bombing then, Abernathy?" Winslet looked over to Haymitch with an arched eyebrow.

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility." Haymitch responded.

"So as long as people are near District Twelve, they're in danger…" Hughes realized with a frown, "Then we should move them away from here."

"But how can that are done when so many are wounded or dying?" Madge cut in, her eyes widening slightly.

"Enough already hush!" Winslet commanded, raising her hands just slightly to regain everybody's attention, "We're worrying about too many things at once. We _will _have everybody moved away from the site I assure you. It'll take time with the wounded, but it will be done. President Snow won't act right away," her eyes strayed to Katniss, "He's going to want to catch your death on camera and show it off to the districts. And he'll likely try to get it on a futile attempt battling against the Capitol."

"So he'll wait for us to make the first move…" Katniss said, thinking this over, "But…that's not going to last long. He'll still take us all out sooner or later because he knows he has to."

"But we have time at least. We'll get a move on transporting everybody. It won't be easy, but it'll be made easier with one of the hijacked hovercrafts. We'll get one here as soon as we can." She promised.

Getting the crafts to one place from another was no easy task. They couldn't just leave a straight trail to be followed. Nobody knows who could be watching or who can be trailing. Therefore a series of complicated routes of unnecessary detours were mapped out for precaution. It was a trade off of time for safety.

"Get some sleep," ordered Winslet with a tired sigh, rubbing the back of her neck, "We'll need energy for tomorrow; I plan on leaving tomorrow evening."

Everyone dispersed from the tent after that. Madge walked with Katniss back to the tent. Madge was staying with Katniss and her family since she now had none of her own. Katniss's mother had been insistent and Prim had been eager which made Madge's refusal impossible.

Back at the tent, Gale was there to greet them with a recently killed deer he had skinned and ready to be cooked. Even though Katniss recently ate the rabbit given to her by Madge, her stomach gladly accepted it regardless. They ate the deer together, the five of them, sharing occasional laughs and minor words of exchange. It was one of the few, possibly first, peaceful nights Katniss had in a long while. They needed it, they needed a relaxed night. Because from here on out it was only going to get worse.

"Winslet said only a few were coming," Katniss said rather suddenly towards the end of the meal, looking up at everybody else. "Tomorrow…who _is _coming?"

"They're not leaving me out," Gale grinned, casually sticking a small piece of bone in his teeth. Katniss was sure it would choke him one of these days, but yet he lives.

Katniss smiled at her long-time friend, relieved to know he'll be making this journey with her. She looked to Madge, "What about you, Madge?"

Madge shook her head, "Nah, I'll be staying here. I'll be of much more use, Winslet says." She smiled, "And she's probably right. I mean, I can't be going to the Capitol." She said, nodding to her missing arm.

"Well not with a _recent _wound like that." Katniss said, hoping Madge wouldn't start getting doubts about herself with her new permanent injury.

Madge smiled at Katniss, "I think it'll just be you, Gale and Haymitch,"

Katniss mentally groaned at the mention of Haymitch, but she nodded, "Alright…she certainly meant a few."

Silence filled the space after that. Soon after that Gale took his leave, bidding goodbye before leaving to rejoin his own family. Katniss set up her sleeping bag next to Madge's after the table had been removed to make room for them. On her others side was Prim.

The fire was put out, and all the light then came from the moon which shone through the thin material of the tent. Katniss remained awake, staring upwards into space with Madge and Prim on each side of her, sleeping soundly. To be in between two familiar people whom she was close to brought comfort to Katniss. It managed to put her at ease, at least a little.

Finally she began to drift off, her eyes slowly coming to a close. All worries then and there drained from her and she fell into what would be her last peaceful sleep for a long, treacherous time.

_**Author's Notes~**_

Yes, no District 13 here. As interesting as it was in the book, I wasn't sure I was fond of them suddenly being in this whole society that's been there this whole time. To me, it felt flat and not very exciting that they were in a secured place capable of defending themselves and having easy access to all those weapons and technologies. For this revision, I'm going for more of an inside job because I feel it puts the characters more into the action and raises excitment.

And yes, Madge is alive. I'm not one who likes to take characters and simply toss them into graves with little attention. I understand that her dying is more logical, but I wanted to trade in logic for storytelling and the use of Madge's character.

I did write this in third person instead of first. Third person is my personal preference to write in, and in my opinion it's better when it comes to storytelling. Besides, I drabble too often when I write in first. :P

And a question: _Are _they called hovercrafts in the book? I thought they were, but I couldn't recall...(Not mentioning my laziness to bother looking it up...-twiddles fingers-) Also, Capitol is spelled with an 'o' correct? I think that is how it is in the books...-is again too lazy to check- Aren't I just a lovely author? Making my readers tell me these things instead of looking them up? ;)

Reviews are loved~ :) Though, I know people are absolutely too lazy to review -is guilty- but they _really _help when it comes to getting updates. ;) And getting feedback on what I'm doing good on or what I need improving on is really helpful~ Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authoer's Notes~_**

I was hoping to get this up earlier, but I still think this is pretty good timing. :) Just a little shorter than the previous chapter, but same basic length which I hope to maintain.

Read and enjoy~! :)

**Rise From Ashes**

**Chapter Two**

Morning had come too soon.

Already sunlight streamed through the thin sheets of the tent, forcing Katniss's eyes to work their way open. Inwardly she groaned as she slowly lifted herself up. Madge and Prim were both absent; the sun was already up in the sky.

Reluctantly Katniss rose to her feet, straightening out her baggy shirt. At least the peaceful sleep made it easier to wake again to reality. Today they were heading out to the Capitol…the thought was both nerve wrecking and hopeful. Peeta was at the Capitol…and what they were doing to him Katniss can only imagine.

_W-What if…. _She refused to finish the thought. Katniss shook herself and quickly rubbed away tears that began to form in her eyes. "No…" she muttered to herself. _No…I can't mope. I can't! There's too much at stake to get emotional…_

With a few deep breaths Katniss had regained herself. No matter what she had to stay strong, for the sake of those around her.

"Catnip?"

Hearing the familiar voice brought a smile to Katniss and she looked to him as soon as she heard his voice.

Gale stood at the entrance to the tent, smiling a Katniss with his hands casually at his hips.

"Morning Gale," Katniss greeted her friend with a friendly hug. Lately, Katniss felt like tearing up over every familiar face she saw. She was happy that they're still alive in this war, fearful that they might be gone the next day.

Gale laughed softly, returning the hug, "Morning? Hardly. The sun's nearly halfway across the sky!"

"I…I slept _that _late? And nobody woke me?" Katniss said with a bit of irritation, breaking away from Gale and folding her arms.

"Nobody wanted to wake you." Gale grinned, ignoring Katniss's stubborn annoyance, "Madge and I figured you'd be angry about it either way, so we decided to just let you rest. We have a long trip tonight after all."

"Yeah….But waking earlier still would have been nice…especially if it means spending more time with Prim, or Madge..." Katniss meant this as a retort, but it came off a bit too sad when she realized the truth of where she was heading.

_I might not see them again after today…_

Gale frowned, resting a hand on Katniss's shoulder, "Don't worry," he smiled at her, "You and I are an unbeatable team, aren't we?"

Katniss managed a smile, nodding gratefully to Gale, "Yeah, I know."

"C'mon," Gale urged, taking Katniss's hand, "Let's hunt."

* * *

Together, Katniss and Gale caught a good bundle of game. It was a peaceful afternoon in the woods, it felt like they were back at home, back at District 12. The memorable feeling calmed Katniss and put her to ease.

"Wow!" Madge exclaimed happily upon seeing the amount of game caught by the two friends, "It's like you guys hit a gold mine."

"It's good fortune out here." Gale grinned, swinging a squirrel by the tail, "And skill of course."

Madge laughed lightly, "Of course."

The game was all handed out, Madge got that squirrel Gale was toying with, and Katniss saved a good deer for her mother and Prim. Though Buttercup seemed to dislike the deer, but the cat could starve for all Katniss cared. _And I wouldn't even have the guilt of killing it._

Lastly, Katniss reserved a good rabbit, a good plump rabbit with a clean kill to the eye. With the rabbit she headed off to yet another tent. It was smaller, meant only for one person. She pushed aside the tent entrance, calling in, "Finnick?

Katniss blinked, not seeing him. That was until she heard soft snoring on the floor. She looked down and arched an eyebrow. She thought _she _had slept in late. There was Finnick, spread out across his sleeping back….and drooling. Katniss then smiled in amusement, dropping the rabbit smack on his face. At once Finnick bolted up in alarm, stunned at first, but after registering the rabbit and Katniss, he grinned at her, "Brought me a present, did you? How _sweet_."

"Before you do anything else…" Katniss touched the corner of her mouth with her finger tip, smirking at Finnick.

For a moment Finnick had to think about what she meant, then he rubbed the drool from the corner of his mouth, "That's embarrassing…"

"Very," Katniss chuckled, "And you slept in. It's way past noon."

Finnick leaned back, grinning up at Katniss, "Since we leave late, thought I'd sleep for the day."

"Liar." Accused Katniss.

"C'mon, makes sense." Finnick pointed out, rising to his feet while picking up the rabbit with his other hand.

"Well eat that up quickly, I think it's nearing time to go." Katniss looked back at the sun that was beginning to sink.

"I didn't sleep in that late!" objected Finnick, blinking at the brutal sun.

"Apparently you did." Katniss shrugged.

After that, Katniss left Finnick be with his rabbit and headed back to the tent she shared with Madge and her family. Buttercup greeted her at the entrance to the tent, hissing at her as she passed in. He went ignored.

Inside Katniss found Madge kneeling on the ground. "Madge?'

Madge looked over her shoulder, "You have to leave soon," she smiled, standing up and holding a folded outfit with her single arm, "Thought you might want to take this along – your Mockingjay outfit."

Katniss looked over the nicely folded outfit, reaching her hand out to feel the fabric. It was smooth; it felt nice to the skin, "Cinna…" Katniss murmured before biting her lip.

"He wouldn't let you go into trouble without protection," Madge smiled, "Winslet wanted me to give this to you. I can't say I know the details…"

Katniss felt tears begin to fill her eyes again. She let one fall, but only one, fall down her cheek to leave a single wet trail. Madge said nothing, she just put a comforting hand on Katniss's shoulder, setting the outfit aside, which Katniss preferred. What could Madge even say? She didn't know Cinna.

"You alright?" she finally said after a moment.

Katniss took a deep breath, nodding slowly and smiling to Madge, "Of course…" _Stay strong Katniss. _"Thanks Madge, I appreciate it."

Madge smiled, "I'm not one to thank. I haven't. You know, it's getting late. Grab what you need and go meet with Winslet."

* * *

The hovercraft was just about ready to go. Katniss stood before it, hugging her Mockingjay outfit tightly to her chest. The thought of going to the Capitol brought mixed emotions, but she was determined to go regardless. She wanted to go. Cinna's Mockingjay outfit gave her confidence she needed.

"Ready?" Hughes came up beside Katniss. He smiled down at her and his arms were casually folded.

"More than I'll ever be." Katniss sighed, but then nodded to Hughes, deciding she needed to give a more confident response, "I'm ready. I'd rather go now than later, and I'd really rather go now than never."

"At least you're a decent actress," mused Hughes, "I know you're nervous, and frankly I can't blame you. Everyone is nervous during times of war."

"You seem pretty calm." Katniss pointed out, raising an eyebrow up at Hughes.

"Like you, I can act." Hughes winked, "I like this no more than you. But we go into it together. Just remember that you're not alone Katniss. You might be our Mockingjay, but we stand beside you through it all."

"Hughes!"

Winslet approached, nodding to her right hand man and Katnss, "Good, you're here Katniss. Feel free to climb aboard," she looked to Hughes, "With me then, Hughes."

Hughes looked back to Katniss, giving her a curt nod and a warm smile before following after Winslet.

It was then did Katniss decide she liked Hughes.

Katniss looked back to the hovercraft for a moment – her one way trip to the Capitol – and then began to board it.

"Katniss!"

Looking over her shoulder, Katniss recognized her sister, Prim, running up to her. Buttercup typically was trailing behind her.

"Prim…" Katniss smiled at her sister, turning around as her sister crashed into her arms in a hug.

"You were actually going to leave before saying goodbye!" accused Prim, but she smiled and Katniss hugged her tighter, "I hate goodbyes...they always bring tears."

"Then I won't cry," Prim smiled at Katniss, "I'll smile, because I know you're just going on a trip. I'll be seeing you again in no time, even if they won't let me come with."

"If you came with, who would tame Buttercup?" Katniss joked, looking down to the cat who sat at their feet.

"I don't think you give him enough credit," giggled Prim, bending down to pet Buttercup, who purred at her touch.

Prim then looked up at Katniss, rising to her feet with Buttercup in her arms, "Just promise me you'll be careful Katniss?"

Katniss gave her sister a thumb up, "It's a promise, and I never break a promise!"

Prim backed up, smiling brightly at Katniss, "Then I'll see you soon!"

"You bet!" Katniss nodded to her before vanishing inside the hovercraft, where everyone else waited for her inside.

The trip was long. Katniss for the most part kept quiet, lost in her own thoughts. Gale didn't bother or disturb her, which Katniss appreciated. She ensured to keep far away from Haymitch and remain huddled by the window, Gale remaining seated at her side. His presence was all she needed.

She kept her Mockingjay outfit close, and despite her long peaceful sleep the night before, the flight made her drowsy. Eventually, her eyelids fell close. Filling up her dreams were frightening images of Peeta, being tortured for any scrap of information he could have, of Cinna being dragged away bloody, of Johanna being tormented….

It was a long, unwanted sleep.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Admit it, you all thought I forgot about Finnick. xD I so did not. ;) You might note that Katniss appears to be a little out of character, but I hated her so much in Mockingjay that I had to tweak her. I understand that she may be a bit depressed...but goodness she was just annoying. -_-

Reviewers get cookies~! Aren't I generous? :D See my halo? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes~_**

Chapter three came quickly if I do say so myself. :D Thanks to the people who reviewed so far! -hands out cookies- More reviews are always appreciated. I'm not as picky about reviews for this story as I normally am since I'm writing this for myself as well, but they're very motivating. :) So if you have time to spare, please review! :)

**Rise From Ashes**

**Chapter Three**

"Katniss?"

He received no answer at first. Gently he nudged her, "Katniss?" he tried again.

"Mmm…?" Katniss groaned softly, slowly blinking her eyes open, "We there…?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Just about," answered Gale, nodding towards the window.

Katniss peeked out, seeing that the craft was slowly lowering towards the ground. It was a slow, gradual move. Landing a craft near the Capitol without drawing unwanted attention was, at the very least, a difficult task.

"Must be some skilled pilot up there," Katniss commented drowsily, still trying to wake up.

When the craft landed, Winslet looked over to the passengers and wasted no time, "Let's move quickly."

Katniss nodded, bolting quickly to her feet just as Gale did, trying not to stumble as she did so. They all made quick work of collecting their things and departing from the hovercraft.

"The aircraft will be taken back to District Twelve," Hughes explained as he exited behind Katniss, "It's not needed here, so it shouldn't be here."

"Let's get a move on." Winslet called over her shoulder, making her way through the trees towards the outskirts of the Capitol.

"And keep close," added Hughes, "Just don't do anything…_suspicious_."

"Great advice…." Katniss grunted, "In all honesty, I don't think we look stupid enough to qualify as normal."

"Just make sure you're not recognized and we can get by." Hughes nodded to her, tossing a cloak into her hands, "Put that on,"

Katniss did as she was told, looking skeptically at Hughes, "And _this _doesn't look suspicious?"

"Looks better than the Mockingjay roaming around the Capitol, don't you think?" Hughes pointed out with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Katniss sighed. _But I still feel ridiculous…well, then maybe I will fit right in._

The group made their way into the Capitol, getting themselves lost in the crowd, relying on Winslet and Hughes to be able to lead the way to the rebel base. The sea of bright hair colors and crazy facial makeup nearly gave Katniss a headache.

Katniss used the hood of the cloak to ensure her face wouldn't be seen. With Hughes on one side and, to her displeasure, Haymitch on the other side, Katniss was fairly sure she was safe.

Now that she was actually standing – moving – in the Capitol, Katniss was feeling her heart pick up the pace. She tried to keep her eyes down and in sight of Winslet and Hughes in front of her, wanting to get to the rebel base as quickly as possible.

They then came to a sudden halt and the group was lead down a different path, slipping away from the crowd between a couple of buildings, moving down the alleyway.

Katniss wrinkled her nose in disgust, "What's that _smell_?" she asked as she covered her nose.

"Capitol people love to eat, but they don't like to keep all the food down." Finnick answered with a sly grin.

"Oh…that's right…" Katniss recalled, suddenly feeling more aware of where she stepped. _D-Disgusting!_

They made a left turn and headed down a flight of stone, cracked stairs. "They sure don't pay much mind to their alleys," commented Katniss.

"Which is why we do," Hughes responded as he halted beside Winslet. At the base of the stairs, Katniss was rather surprised to see a small garden in the dark place. It wasn't much; some grass and pretty flowers were taken care of in the small area.

"A…garden…?" Gale spoke, obviously just as surprised at Katniss had been.

"We got to have some nice things in this dreadful place, don't we?" smiled Winslet, giving three knocks on the door – no more no less – in short musical pattern.

The door then opened and standing at the entrance was a small woman, a woman shorter than Winslet, with dirty blonde hair tied back in a long braid, though several strands of hair stuck out from it. She looked around Katniss's age, give or take a year or two.

For just a brief moment, her rich brown eyes looked over the group before a small smile spread across her face, "Winslet…Hughes…" she nodded to the both of them before looking to Katniss, "And you must be our Mockingjay."

"Or Katniss works too." Katniss said with a sigh.

Winslet then stepped forward, "Willow," she greeted the girl, "Is Brooks here?"

"I am," a new voice came from behind Willow. Willow looked back and nodded to the man. He has a much more muscular build compared to Hughes, but he still had a slender form and his skin was tan.

"Well come in then," Brooks urged with a slight grin, "I was wondering when you'd be arriving, Winslet. I figured it'd be any moment now."

His dark blue eyes looked then to Katniss, "And you're the Mockingjay?"

Katniss silently groaned at being called that yet again. _But that's who I am, that's who I need to be… _

"Katniss," she nodded to Brooks, introducing herself.

"No need to introduce yourself; not someone as well known as you," grinned Brooks, shaking his head.

"Right," Katniss sighed as Winslet approached Brooks, "We have things to talk about, don't we?"

Brooks nodded, "Of course," he looked to the rest, "Give them what they need, Willow."

The girl nodded as Winslet, Hughes and Brooks headed into the other room. The base itself was dark, even with the windows open not much light came in. Willow had them seated in the room off to the side of the entrance. It was an open space, though the furniture felt and looked old.

"So this is the rebel base?" Gale asked, looking to Willow.

"One of them," smiled Willow, "There are several set up throughout the Capitol, and we set up new ones whenever the chance is given."

"Remaining in a single place can't be afforded, it's always smart to have various places for shelter," added Haymitch, who had his arms folded from where he sat on his chair.

"What exactly is your plan of action?" Finnick questioned, leaning back on the couch with his arms folded behind his head, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, I'm not exactly told all the details…" Willow began, "But I know that the basic plan of action is to tear the Capitol down from the inside, that's why we have all these bases being set up too."

"And what of President Snow?" Katniss asked, looking to Willow with a stern gaze.

Willow was slightly taken aback, "Uh…well…I don't know…" she admitted.

Katniss sighed and looked downwards. After everything President Snow has done, death was nothing short of what he deserved. _And I want to be the one to kill him...For everything he's done…_

Images of Peeta being tortured for whatever reason…or of Cinna from when he was dragged away. Now the thoughts made her angrier than anything else.

"Katniss…?" she felt Gale's hand rest on hers, it was then did she realize she had been trembling.

"I'm going to kill him, Gale…." Katniss muttered under her breath.

"You won't see me stopping you," Gale nodded to her.

"But you might see me," Haymitch pitched in, looking over to where Katniss and Gale sat on the couch.

Katniss glared at her mentor, "I-!" but Haymitch went on before she could say much more, "Which do you want, Kantniss: revenge or justice?"

Katniss paused, biting down on her lip. The answer should be obvious she knew, but she couldn't help but lust for revenge against President Snow…for all the damage he has done.

She was saved from answering when Winslet, Hughes and Brooks re-entered the room, commanding the attention of everyone else in the room.

Brooks stepped forward, "We decided that the first thing we should get out of the way are hostages the Capitol has."

Katniss's eyes went wide, "Hostages…? You mean…?"

Brooks nodded, "Yes, the Victors that weren't rescued from the arena and anybody else we might find. We can't afford them being used as leverages."

"And it's a perfect opportunity to really be able to dig deep into the Capitol," added Winslet.

Katniss jumped to her feet instantly, "Then let's go already! We're wasting time when Peeta and Johanna are possibly being tortured or killed as we speak!" Though Katniss wasn't much fond of Johanna, she knew Johanna didn't deserve whatever President Snow might be doing to her.

"A rescue mission isn't as easy as that." Snapped Brooks, "But I assure you we won't wait long. We've had people tracking down secured areas of the Capitol for quite a while now, and we believe we know where everyone might be kept."

"Well how do we get in?" Finnick asked sternly, suddenly into the conversation. And Katniss knew why: Annie.

"Isn't there a sewer?" Willow inquired, "I know they have quite a sewer system,"

"There is," nodded Brooks, "And our best chance of getting in. The only other way in is through the front door, and I don't have to tell you how risky _that _would be."

"I don't think it's that easy…" Katniss said suspiciously, which surprised some since she just wanted to go just a moment ago, "Capitol people are dumb, but they're at least smarter than that. Getting in through the sewers would be too easy!"

Brooks looked over Katniss curiously, "You certainly have a point there. But don't worry about that, we've taken everything into consideration. If they have guards down there, we'll have to use violence. In the sewer, this won't be too difficult. Just leave things to us and wait here."

Katniss's eyes flashed, "Wait here?" she hissed, "Forget it! You want me to be your Mockingjay, don't you? Am I actually going to do something or am I just a pretty face for the public?"

"But you-"

"I'm going." Katniss said firmly, "I didn't come to the Capitol for moral support."

Brooks grinned, "I like that attitude…alright, you'll come. How soon will you be ready?"

"Tomorrow."

**_Author's Notes~_**

Reviews please~ :) Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes~_**

Here we are yet again! :) This chapter took a while for me to complete, so feedback will be GREATLY appreciated! Thanks! :D

**Rise From Ashes**

**Chapter Four**

The sun wasn't even up yet, and already Katniss Everdeen was smoothing down her outfit for the day – her Mockingjay outfit created with Cinna's talented hand. On the inside Katniss felt all kinds of emotions swimming around, emotions of nervousness, anxiety, determination, fear, anger, concern…she didn't know what to feel.

_Just be confident!_

Katniss looked at herself through the cracked mirror before her. It was like a reflection of all she had been through, everything she had survived and what she now symbolized. In the mirror was a girl who survived the Hunger Games twice, who unintentionally was the spark of a rebellion, and who now was caught in the mix of leadership and confused love between Gale feelings and Peeta's feelings. _And my own feelings…._She added mentally with a sigh.

She was grateful that at least she and Gale had gone back to their normal relationship, or at least for the most part. But right now, her goal was to get Peeta back, not worry about things like love until she was through this war.

"Ready, Katniss?" asked Hughes who was standing at the doorway.

Katniss looked over to him, giving Hughes a nod, "Yes," she answered simply.

"Then come this way," Hughes said with a motion of his hand. Katniss followed him out from the room she stayed in and down the dreary passageway and rickety stairwell to the main living area. Waiting downstairs was Brooks, sitting casually in one of the chairs. Upon catching sight of Katniss, Brooks looked to Willow in the seat next to him, muttering a few words to her before she got up and left to the adjacent room.

Willow smiled and gave Katniss a small good morning to her as she passed before vanishing into the next room. Katniss had returned a small nod and faint smile to Willow in return, then looked to Brooks and approached him, "Did you….need something?"

"You're the one in need of something." Brooks corrected with a grin. This only made Katniss confused, though just then did Willow return into the room, carrying items in her arms.

"You didn't think we'd have you go in there unarmed did you?" Brooks questioned, referring to the weapons Willow carried.

"I'd hope not at least," Katniss responded, eyeing the bow in the other girl's arms.

Seeing Katniss eyeing the bow, Brooks took it from Willow's arms and into his hands, "You'll of course need this. Do you recognize this bow?"

"It's mine…the one I used when I went hunting with Gale in District Twelve." Katniss realized, reaching out and taking the bow from him to hold it in her own hands, "You sure this can get the job done?"

"It served you well in the past years, why not now?" Brooks grinned, "It was Winslet's idea, not mine I assure you. She said that you ought to be with a familiar friend for a weapon rather than a stranger one. Though I didn't exactly agree…I suppose I'll let her have her way on this."

"I think she's right," Katniss said, looking up at Brooks, "I know this bow's strengths and limits,"

"But that's not all," Brooks took something else from Willow's grasp and held it out to Katniss. It was a small blade, "There are situations a bow just won't work will it? Consider this my little gift to you."

Katniss took the blade from Brooks, looking it over and giving a small nod to him, "Are we going to leave or what?" she suddenly asked, feeling somewhat agitated by the lack of urgency Brooks had about the rescue mission.

"Don't speak so harshly, we'll be leaving in a matter of moments. All that was needed was weapons." Brooks said, rising to his feet.

"Then let's go-" Katniss began hurrying towards the entrance when she was held back by Brooks, "You might be the Mockingjay, but you do what I say here." He said sharply. "And I want you to grab something to eat, it's going to be a long day."

Katniss was left with little choice but to do as he said.

* * *

The sun was barley peeking over the horizon by the time the rebels had set out through the Capitol streets, weaving their way towards the structure where the hostages were supposed to be. The group consisted of Katniss herself, Brooks, Gale, Hughes, and Finnick.

Brooks stopped by one of the sewer plates, lowering down and lifting the plate up, "Let's move quickly now, preferably before we're noticed."

Katniss took the honors of sliding into the sewer first, disgusted by the fowl smell lingering inside. There was a small splash as she landed, for the sewer was just past the ankles in water level. Or was it water? Katniss wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Gale wasn't far behind her, and soon Finnick, Hughes, and Brooks all followed behind. Brooks at once took lead and silently they all followed him down the sewer, trying not to make too much splashing sounds with their feet.

Katniss had her bow and arrow ready in case stumbling upon unwanted company. It was dark in the sewer with only subtle lighting, just barley enough to see a few feet before them.

Suddenly Katniss brought herself to a halt, her eyes squinting ahead. Gale beside her paused, looking to her with a frown, "Something the matter…?" Brooks and the rest all looked back at her with a similar curious gaze.

Katniss raised her bow, aiming her arrow at the faint silhouette ahead. It was then did the others see it too. Katniss was ready to let go though Brooks had placed his hand in front, "Wait…" he said in a hushed voice.

Then a faint gasp was heard from the figure, and at that very instant Katniss let go of the arrow, sending it to spear the figure's heart, causing him to recoil, stumble, before falling into the sewer water. It was a silent death save the splash the body made when it landed.

Brooks looked back at Katniss with a glare, "I said-"

"He was about to get help, did we need more trouble?" Katniss shot back. Though she knew that it was reckless to kill as she did, it was more than likely not releasing the arrow would have brought more issues.

"What's done is done regardless," Hughes stepped in, "Now let's keep our voices down and continue on."

Katniss looked to Hughes, giving him a small thankful nod. Brooks only stared at Hughes before turning and silently continuing on leading. They made their way around the dead body where a pool of scarlet began to form.

Brooks came to a stop under another sewer plate, looking up at the light that streamed through the small hole.

"There's not as many people patrolling down here than I would have thought," commented Finnick in a suspicious tone.

"They're up there," explained Brooks, referring to sewer plate above. "It's not the sewers to be careful of you know." He looked to Katniss, "I suppose that bow and arrow will be coming in handy here."

Katniss got her bow and arrow ready, looking through the hole. "You can't expect me to reach that."

"Then how about some help?" Finnick grinned, grabbing Katniss by the waist and lifting her up. Katniss gasped in surprise, glaring down at Finnick, "Hey!" she scolded, "This is a violation of privacy and space you know!"

"Don't alert the guards now," smirked Finnick, "Hurry up."

Katniss sighed, deciding to go with it. She looked through the hole to observe exactly where the guards were. She got her arrow ready at the hole to take out the guard standing just before the sewer plate. Katniss released the arrow, sending it to pierce the guard's neck. He had no time to even gasp and was dead before he hit the ground.

"Let's move quickly." Brooks spoke just as Katniss made the kill.

Katniss didn't hesitate to hastily lift the plate and move it to the side before climbing out of the sewer. She aided in getting Finnick out who in turn helped the rest. During the short moment that everyone else took to get out, Katniss looked over the guard she had murdered.

_Murdered….._

And she felt such little regret for what she did. Or did she? Had the Hunger Games really scarred her enough to be able to kill with more ease? She didn't know who this person was, what family he had, what his life was like, to her he was just somebody in the way, somebody who had to be taken care of.

She felt somebody grab her arm, causing her to whip around with her knife ready, though she stopped herself instantly upon recognizing Gale. He flinched slightly at the knife, "Come on, we have to keep moving."

Katniss glared at Gale and he let her go, "Sorry,"

She sighed, "It's fine…let's go." Katniss felt somewhat bad for snapping at Gale the way she did, but she decided not to feel too guilty about it – after all they were on enemy terrain so long as they were in the Capitol.

Taking a better look around the area, Katniss noted a few guards not far, but who took no notice of them. Silently she followed after Gale and the others down a narrow, lifeless-looking hall that descended in a spiral motion.

At the bottom was thick door and Katniss could tell that getting through it won't be easy.

Brooks then slid something from up his sleeve; it was a white blank card, "Searching the pockets of people you kill is always a smart move." He grinned, sliding the card through the scanner. The green light flashed and the door let them in.

Behind the door, just as was expected, were cells. It felt hot and sticky, the smell was awful, and the place looked filthy. Katniss felt her heart pick up again, knowing what could be down here. Without hesitation she quickly ran down the line of cells, the rest of the team doing the same as they began to search for any familiar faces.

"Peeta!" Katniss called anxiously, skimming through the cells.

"Katniss…?" the voice was familiar, it was dry and cracked. It was Peeta.

Katniss whipped about at the sound, rushing towards the cell it came from. It was almost too real to believe...her heart was pounding as she ran to the source Through the bars she saw Peeta leaning against the wall, and she was relieved to see he had subtle injuries. _But he needs food and water! _she thought in alarm.

Using one of her arrows, Katniss picked at the lock, succeeding and then pushing the door open. As soon as that was done she rushed over to Peeta, kneeling beside him. She grabbed her water sac on her side, opening it and helped Peeta drink it down. Peeta took it gratefully, gasping a little and looking to Katniss. He managed a smile, "You're here…" he rasped.

"You didn't think I was going to let the Capitol have you, did you?" Katniss grinned, helping Peeta rise to his feet by taking one of his arms around her shoulder, "I'm surprised how easy it was to get into your cell," She gave a million thanks to God that Peeta was alright, that he was here with her once more.

Peeta chuckled weakly, murmuring to her, "I love you…"

Katniss stiffened at the words, not responding right away. It was like what Gale did when they were along in the forest at District Twelve, after the first Hunger Games, and made her feel trapped.

"Let's get you out of here," Katniss said in response, not wanting to even talk about the subject of love. She aided Peeta out of the cell, the bread boy had fallen silent after his three word sentence, and Katniss didn't want to look at his expression.

Gale was quick to come to her aid, taking Peeta to his own grasp.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Katniss demanded, worry visible in her eyes. Ever since the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss was devoted to protecting Peeta as he did her.

"After some good meals, water, and rest, he ought to be alright," Hughes noted as Gale gently set Peeta down against one of the cell doors.

Finnick was ignoring all of them. He was with Annie, cradling her I his arms and rubbing a soothing hand along her back. Annie looked nearly passed out, there was a gash on her cheek, and likely in other places on her body. Katniss could see the mixed emotions of worry and anger blazing in Finnick's eyes.

Johanna was with Hughes and she was holding her head as though she had a severe headache. Katniss felt guilty for the fact that she didn't have too much care that Johanna was alright. _Remember who the enemy is and where you need friends… _she reminded herself.

Her eyes then widened when she saw three familiar figures crouched on the floor. Her prep team! They look like they've been more abused than Peeta or Johanna. _They've been here longer._

"Octavia! Flavius! Venia!" she gasped, crouching down beside them, her emotional, quirky prep team…alive and beaten. Katniss never was a fan of her prep team, but they didn't deserve any of this! And Katniss had grown more compassionate towards them after their reaction to the Quarter Quell. _Though it was annoying._

"K-Katniss…" Octavia smiled hopefully at Katniss.

Katniss smiled back at her, "We're getting you out of here," She then looked up at Brooks, "Have all the cells been checked?"

"Not quite," responded Brooks, "The cells in the back we haven't gone through, but I think we have everybody we came for anyway."

"I'll check anyway," Katniss insisted, "We'll need to think of a plan of action to get out of here first before we do anything anyway."

Before anybody could make an objection, Katniss whipped around and bolted down the row of cells, looking in all of them for signs of life, of a familiar face. She tried to ignore the decaying corpses that were left to rot.

Finally she reached the last cell, looking inside and expecting to see nobody. But there was life inside it, barley life.

Katniss's eyes widened and at once she began to whack and pick at the lock with trembling hands, wanting do desperately to get in. Lying in a heap in the corner of the cell, covered in gashes on a bloodstained ground, was Cinna.

**_Author's Notes~_**

For you KatnissxPeeta fans, I apologize for the lack of fluff. ^^' I'm not a PeetaxKatniss fan myself, so writing fluff for it isn't exactly easy. (I'm not a fan of much romance in the Hunger Games at all actually...)

Just keep in mind for future chapters that romance will NOT be a centric focus for this story. I'm building it more on friendship and other kinds of bonds.

Reviews are loved~ :)


End file.
